Only You (My Only Fate)
by bebe fujo
Summary: [ChanBaek] Hanya kaulah takdirku. Takdir cintaku. Itu yang aku percayai dan telah ku buktikan. Meski ruang dan waktu memisahkan, tak menghapus rasa cintaku dan hingga akhirnya cinta dan takdir inilah yang membawamu kembali padaku RnR Please


**[ChanBaek] Only You (My Only Fate)**

**Author: Bebe Ahn**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, and others**

**Pairings: ChanBaek, KrisBaek, hahaha you'll found it after you read this story**

**Genre: Romance, a bit Hurt maybe?**

**Rate: PG 15**

**Summary : Hanya kaulah takdirku. Takdir cintaku. Itu yang aku percayai dan telah ku buktikan. Meski ruang dan waktu memisahkan, tak menghapus rasa cintaku dan hingga akhirnya cinta dan takdir inilah yang membawamu kembali padaku.**

**Cuap-cuap author: hahha.. annyeong,, Bebe Ahn is BACK! Hahaha disela-sela Ujian Sekolah, bukannya belajar malah nulis FF hahahaha… FF kali ini bawa ChanBaek as main cast dan Kris sebagai pembantu #plakk udah deh baca aja dulu ntar dibawah juga ni author nge-bawel lagi hahhaa.. Happy Reading –love sign- ABIS BACA KOMENT OY! Inga inga inga ting~ #plakk**

===~ChanBaek~===

"Banana Split!"

"no! Strawberry Cheese Cake!"

"Banana Split!"

"Park Chanyeol!"

Tuk! "aku tidak ada dalam menu pabo!" namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu memukul kepala namja disampingnya dengan gulungan kertas yang ia pegang.

"ck! Kau yang pabo! Pokoknya Strawberry Cheese Cake!"

"Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyunie, bisa kalian tidak bertengkar? Kita sedang di caffe oke jangan membuatku malu. Pesan saja dua-duanya biar aku yang bayar aisss jinja~" Suho menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Nampak pegawai caffe yang melayani pesanan sedikit tertawa melihat pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang kekanakan.

"jinja hyung?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya.

"ne. ne.. cepat pesan sana! Aiisshh~"

"YES!" dan hyper couple itu bersorak sembari ber-hi five- ria.

Setelah memesan, ke-3 namja itu mencari tempat duduk di salah satu sudut caffe itu.

"senang? Harusnya kalian yang mentraktirku kenapa jadi aku?" Suho mendengus sebal. Pasangan kekasih yang duduk dihadapannya hanya memamerkan cengiran lebar mereka.

"kami tidak minta loh hyung, hyung yang menawarkan diri hehehe" ujar Chanyeol sambil merangkul kekasihnya Baekhyun.

Ya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang sepasang kekasih sejak 2 tahun lalu. Mereka dikenal dengan pasangan yang sering bertengkar tapi romantic dan mesra. Sebenarnya rencananya hari ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan mentraktir Suho karena hari ini 2nd Anniversary mereka dan yah seperti yang kita tau semua itu gagal karena ulah mereka sendiri.

"itu karena kalian memalukan! Aiisshh.. kalau tadi ada yang bertanya padaku apa kalian temanku aku akan dengan senang hati menjawab tidak!"

"ck! Hyung jahat bagaimanapun juga kami dongsaengmu yang tersayang terimut dan ter-menggemaskan kan?" Baekhyun memasang kitty eyesnya.

"sialnya iya! Ah akhirnya pesanannya datang makanlah!"

"ne. trima kasih Suho hyung~" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun senang. Sedangkan Suho kembali harus menahan malunya karena lagi-lagi ulah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi pusat perhatian. -_-"

===~ChanBaek~===

_From: Wu Kris_

_a-yo wassup! Hari ini aku terbang ke Korea pastikan kau menjemputku di Incheon arraseo!_

"wae Yeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir lantaran Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka berdua tengah berjalan-jalan di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di Seoul.

"anhi, ada temanku yang meminta jemput di Incheon,"

"oh, jam berapa? Boleh aku ikut?"

"tentu saja kau ikut Baekie, sebentar kutanyakan dulu dia akan sampai jam berapa ne?"

_To: Wu Kris_

_YYA! YYA! YYA! Kau pikir aku siapamu hah? Seenaknya minta jemput! Jam berapa pesawatmu landing?_

===~ChanBaek~===

"Chanyeol sudahlah mungkin pesawatnya delay, kenapa kau seheboh ini hanya karna dia terlambat dari jadwal?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menenangkan kekasihnya yang tengah mondar-mandir dihadapannya sembari meremukan jemarinya bersiap menghajar temannya yang datang dari China itu.

"ck! Bukan karna jadwalnya sayang, ini soal kencan kita Ok! Dia sudah menghancurkan acara kita hari ini. harusnya sejam yang lalu dia sudah datang dan sekarang kita bisa melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan kita."

"kita bisa jalan-jalan besok atau kapanpun kan Yeollie,"

"tidak! setelah hari ini aku yakin dia akan menganggu acara kencan kita!"

"siapa yang mengganggu?" sesosok pria tinggi dengan kacamata hitam merk terkenal bertengger di hidung mancungnya dengan pakaian casual namun terkesan rapi dan hi-class tiba-tiba telah berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol berbalik dan langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"kau tentu saja siapa lagi! Bagus! Kenapa terlambat?!" omel Chanyeol. Kris –namja itu- hanya tersenyum seklias sembari menepuk bahu kanan Chanyeol setelah itu ia duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"hai manis" sapa Kris pada Baekhyun.

"yya! Tiang listrik sialan! Jangan menggoda pacarku!" omel Chanyeol lagi.

"kau berpacaran dengannya? Malang sekali nasibmu manis, ku doakan kau cepat putus dengannya dan jadilah pacarku jika saat itu tiba," Kris kembali menggoda Baekhyun.

"KRIS! KAU MAU MATI HAH?" seru Chanyeol.

"hahahaha.. tenang saja kawan. Aku hanya bercanda. Well, seleramu bagus juga dia manis," Kris memberikan 'wink'nya pada Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol harus menahan hasratnya untuk menghajar Kris saat ini juga. Melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang kurang baik, Baekhyun berinisiatif memegang tangan Chanyeol berharap dengan tindakannya itu dapat menenangkan emosi kekasihnya. "kajja kita pulang. Chanyeol-ah aku menginap di tempatmu ne aku lelah sekali malas untuk cari hotel!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat. Mulai saat ini dia harus benar-benar sabar menghadapi sahabatnya yang agak-agak ini.

Selama perjalanan pulang Kris terlihat asik mengobrol dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi belakang mereka bahkan mengabaikan Chanyeol yang serius mengemudikan Ferrari putih milih Chanyeol ini. tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di Appartemen Chanyeol.

"kau masuk dulu aku akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang," ujar Chanyeol pada Kris dingin.

"pulang? Kenapa Baekhyunie harus pulang? Kenapa tidak mampir dulu saja?" Tanya Kris. Chanyeol hanya men-death-glare Kris dan namja dengan tinggi 186 cm itu pun mengerti. "baiklah baiklah aku mengerti. dasar pacar pencemburu. Baekhyunie yang manis aku masuk dulu ne. kalau dia bertindak gegabah hajar saja dia oke manis, annyeong"

Setelah Kris keluar dan menutup pintu mobil, Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol. "wajahmu merah sekali Yeolli. Kau marah karena Kris dekat denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun tepat di telinga Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun pindah kedepan!" perintah Chanyeol masih dingin.

"tidak mau! Chanyeol masih marah pada Baekkie" Baekhyun dengan nada sebal namun dengan wajah yang imut membuat Chanyeol luluh. Yeah sejak kapan Chanyeol tak bisa luluh dihadapan Baekhyun?

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya entah yang keberapa kali dalam beberapa jam ini. "aku tidak marah padamu sayang. Aku hanya sebal dengan kelakuan Kris yang terlalu genit padamu. Kau milikku,"

"kau manis sekali saat cemburu. Tak usah khawatir, seberapapun pesona Kris aku akan tetap memilih Chanyeol karna Byun Baekhyun hanya milik Park Chanyeol. Iya kan?"

Chanyeol mengulurkan satu lengannya untuk membelai surai hitam kecoklatan Baekhyun. "anak pintar. Sekarang pindah dan kita akan jalan-jalan. Kau tidak lelah kan?"

"tidak mengantarku kerumah?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berpindah tempat duduk dengan cara melewati celah kursi bagian depan. Bersukur Baekhyun memiliki postur tubuh yang cukup mungil jadi dia tak mengalami kesulitan saat melewati celah itu.

"jadi kau lebih suka kencan dirumah? Wah wah kira-kira apa yang bisa kita lakukan dirumahmu berdua hmm?" goda Chanyeol sembari tersenyum kearah Baekhyun dan bagi Baekhyun senyuman Chanyeol pada saat out adalah senyuman mesum!

"pervert! Sudah cepat jalan!" Baekhyun sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"aww.. Baekhyunie sudah tidak sabar ternyata"

"mwoya? Park Chanyeol berhenti tersenyum seperti itu! Dasar mesum!" Chanyeol tertawa dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

===~ChanBaek~===

Chanyeol memasuki rumah orang tuanya dengan wajah datar. Tadi saat ia tengah bersama Baekhyun Pak Kim –orang kepercayaan ayah Chanyeol- menelfonnya dan memintanya untuk pulang kerumah. Dan alhasil disinilah Chanyeol sekarang di rumah orang tuanya.

"kau sudah pulang Chanyeol-ah?" suara berat khas kebapakan itu menyambut Chanyeol saat ia memasuki ruang keluarga. Nampak pria paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai Appa Chanyeol itu tengah duduk sembari menikmati teh hangat. Chanyeol tidak menjawab ia hanya mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi tak jauh dari tempat ayahnya duduk.

"Chanyeol, appa to the point saja. Begini, kau tau kan appa tak lagi muda? Cepat atau lambat kau yang akan menjadi pengganti appa karna kau adalah pewaris Starlight Corp. dan appa ingin mulai minggu depan kau harus mulai belajar mengurus perusahaan."

"tapi Appa, bagaimana dengan kuliahku? Kenapa tidak setelah lulus saja? Ini sudah memasuki semester akhir aku pasti sibuk dengan urusan kampus," Chanyeol berusaha menghindar dengan satu-satunya alasan yang menurutnya masuk akal. Ini tahun terakhir kuliah Chanyeol dan sudah bisa diperkirakan bagaimana sibuknya dia dengan tugas-tugasnya sementara ia mendapat tugas baru untuk mengelola perusahaan.

"tidak akan menjadi masalah. Toh kau hanya memegang sebagian kendali di perusahaan. Aku hanya ingin kau terbiasa dengan seluk beluk perusahaan,"

"arraseo. Boleh aku pulang? Ada temanku yang menginap di appartemenku."

"silahkan. Hati-hati dijalan"

Terlalu canggung bukan? Tapi begitulah hubungan Chanyeol dengan Appanya. Sejak kecil, Chanyeol hanya hidup bersama pelayan-pelayannya sementara kedua orang tuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka entah di negara mana.

Chanyeol pamit. Ia bergegas meninggalkan rumah yang sudah 3 tahun ia tinggalkan. Tidak sepenuhnya ia tinggalkan memang, sesekali ia akan pulang untuk menengok keadaan umma dan noonanya atau saat perayaan tertentu.

Appa Chanyeol hanya bisa menatapi sosok anak lelaki kebanggannya yang kian menghilang seiring dengan jarak yang menjauh. "tidakkah hubungan kita terlalu kaku Chanyeol-ah?" gumam appa Chanyeol.

===~ChanBaek~===

Baekhyun hanya bisa memandang sedih kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur diatas mejanya. Kelas hari ini telah berakhir tapi namja manis itu tak tega membangunkan Chanyeol yang nampak sangat kelelahan sekali belakangan ini. akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol selalu nampak lesu bahkan pipinya sudah mulai tirus, dan lagi waktu kebersamaan mereka makin sedikit. Jika tak peduli dengan kondisi Chanyeol, mungkin Baekhyun akan merengek atau ngambek habis-habisan lantaran tak juga dilimpahi perhatian seperti dulu. Tapi mana Baekhyun tega bertingkah manja sementara kekasihnya tengah berjuang dan bekerja keras.

Chanyeol mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dan ia mulai tersadar dari tidurnya. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan dan hanya mendapati dirinya dan Baekhyun dikelas ini.

"kelas sudah selesai?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengucek matanya imut.

"sudah. 15 menit yang lalu."

"kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Ia mulai mebereskan buku-bukunya yang tak tersentuh selama pelajaran dan ia jadikan sebagai alas tidur kepalanya.

"mana aku tega. Waktu istirahat sepertinya sangat berharga sekali untukmu sayang,"

"kau salah. Waktu bersamamulah yang paling berharga. Ahh.. aku rindu jalan berdua denganmu lagi," Chanyeol memandang sendu Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum manis membuat rasa bersalah yang sempat menghinggapi Chanyeol berubah menjadi sebuah kelegaan. Beruntungnya Chanyeol memiliki kekasih sepengertian Baekhyun.

"aku juga. Tapi tak usah terlalu difikirkan oke. Aku bisa menunggu hingga kau free dari pekerjaan-pekerjaanmu di kantor."

"hari ini aku free. Hanya 2-3 jam memang tapi aku rasa itu waktu yang cukup lumayan untuk jalan-jalan,"

"kau yakin? Tidak mau istirahat saja? Lihat matamu seperti panda."

"aku tak peduli bahkan jika aku berubah menjadi panda sekalipun. Aku hanya ingin bersama Baekhyunie 2-3 jam kedepan."

"baiklah jika itu maumu. Kajja!"

===~ChanBaek~===

2 bulan pertama Chanyeol mulai tak punya waktu untuk sekedar berkencan dengan Baekhyun. Dan bulan-bulan berikutnya Chanyeol hampir tak punya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri bahkan kuliah sekalipun. Ia terpaksa mengikuti kelas online demi mengejar ketertinggalannya karena harus mengurus perusahaan yang tengah membuka cabang baru di beberapa negara. Dan yeah hal yang paling membuat Chanyeol tersiksa adalah ia tak lagi bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Ia hanya bisa menghubungi Baekhyun lewat pesan singkat saja itupun hanya pada jam-jam tertentu.

Hari ini Chanyeol baru saja menghadiri sebuah rapat yang diadakan di convention hall sebuah pusat perbelanjaan sekaligus pusat bisnis di Seoul. Saat ia hendak berjalan pulang, mata besarnya menangkap sosok Baekhyun dan.. Kris? keduanya terlihat memasuki sebuah toko pakaian dengan wajah yang sumringah.

Chanyeol merasakan dadanya yang mendadak sesak. Inikah pertanda posisinya tak lagi aman? Posisinya sebagai pemilik tunggal Byun Baekhyun. Ia tak lagi menemani namja manis itu kemanapun ia pergi, ia tak lagi membuat senyum diwajah cantiknya, dan mungkin ia hanya bisa memberikan rasa rindu yang begitu sesak bagi Bakehyun tanpa bisa mengobatinya dalam waktu dekat.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kita harus bergegas setlah ini anda ada meeting dengan investor dari Perancis." Kim KiBum atau Key-sekertaris pribadi Chanyeol- membuyarkan pikiran Chanyeol.

"ne." sahut Chanyeol singkat,"

===~ChanBaek~===

6 Mei

Pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol sudah bangun dengan wajah yang cerah ceria. Pasalnya hari ini adalah hari special bagi kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun yang tengah merayakan hari jadinya yang ke 19 tahun. Pagi ini Chanyeol berniat untuk berjalan-jalan seharian dan melupakan pekerjaannya selama sehari. Chanyeol melihat penampilannya sekali lagi. Celana kain dan kemeja. Wajah Chanyeol menggernyit.

"astagaa~ sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bergaul dengan ahjushi-ahjushi! Ini bukan gaya Park Chanyeol!" ujarnya. Ia kembali membongkar isi lemarinya berharap ada satu stel pakaian non formal yang tertinggal dilemari besar itu.

Setelah mengeluarkan hampir seluruh isi lemarinya, Chanyeol menemukan celana jeas dengan warna kelabu dengan sedikit aksen pudar dan sweater coklat. Ia segera mengganti pakaiannya dan kembali bercermin. Perfect!

At Caffe

Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru memasuki sebuah caffe yang beberapa bulan lalu ia kunjungi bersama Suho dan Baekhyun. Saat anniversary mereka. Dadanya bedegup kencang saat melihat sosok manis itu menikmati mocchachino floatnya di tempat yang sama.

"hai Baek, sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari duduk dihadapan sosok manis itu. Baekhyun sempat terkaget namun sejurus kemudian tersenyum melihat sosok tampan dihadapannya ini.

"aniyo, baru sekitar 15 menit," jawab Baekhyun enteng.

"jinjayo? Ahh.. mianhae jalanan macet sekali tadi," Chanyeol merasa tak enak hati. Padahal ia yang mengajak Baekhyun.

"heii,, tak usah dipikirkan. Ingat kau pernah membuatku menunggu selama 2 jam!" canda Baekhyun membuat keduanya tertawa ringan. Hening kemudian.

Kedua insan itu memndadak kehabisa topic bicara untuk sesaat. Mereka nampak seperti menibukkan diri dan tak mau saling menatap. Suasana mendadak Canggung.

"eumm.. Baekhyunie, saengil chukhae," ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"gomawo. Well, mana kado untukku?" Baekhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan senyumannya dan tingkahnya yang sedikit manja.

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku ikut tersenyum saat Chanyeol juga tersenyum ketika aku menagih kado seperti biasanya. Ahh.. sungguh aku merindukan sosok jangkung ini. lihat dia makin tampan meskipun pipinya bertambah tirus. Astaga~ kau butuh banyak makan dan istirahat sayang.

"tentu saja aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah special untukmu-" perkataan Chanyeol harus terpotong ketika ponselnya bordering. Wajah Chanyeol nampak serius ia tak berkata apapun bahkan ketika ponsel itu telah menempel ditelingannya.

Aku bisa merasakan perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol. Ia makin serius mendengarkan seolah ada hal besar yang terjadi.

"lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan appa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Oh, soal Appanya lagi. Terakhir yang kudengar Appa Chanyeol tengah dirawat di rumah sakit karena penyakit komplikasi ginjal, jantung dan paru-paru. Ahh.. semoga tak terjadi apapun pada beliau. "arraseo" ucapnya singkat. Ia memutus sambungan telfon itu. Wajahnya berubah sendu namun ia tersenyum ketika menatapku. Tapi aku tau itu senyum yang dipaksakan.

"pergilah Yeollie, aku rasa Appamu membutuhkanmu," kataku bijak. Dia hendak protes namun kubungkam bibirnya dengan satu telunjukku yang memalang disana. "tak apa, cukup doakan aku agar aku bisa melewati ulang tahun ke-20 bersamamu. Ada hal yang lebih penting saat ini Chanyeol-ah. Aku tak ingin kau menyesal nantinya,"

Chanyeol memelukku sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkanku. Sesak. Jujur aku tak ingin dia pergi. Jika aku setega itu mementingkan ego-ku mungkin aku akan menahannya disini tidak peduli dengan kemelut perasaannya. Sudahlah Baekhyun, kau yang memintanya pergi saat ini. berharaplah esok ia akan kembali.

"kenapa menangis? Tidak malu pada anak kecil itu?" sebuah tangan terulur dari belakangku menunjuk seorang anak berusia sekitar lima tahun yang berada tak jauh dari posisiku sekarang. Kris. aku yakin itu dia.

Aku terkekeh dan menghapus air mataku. Dia memposisikan dirinya dihadapanku menatapku lembut dan mengusap kedua airmataku. "Saengil Chukhae Baekhyun. Kenapa tidak bilang kau ulang tahun heumm? Ayo traktir aku sekarang juga!" pintanya seperti anak kecil. Aku kembali tersenyum padanya.

Author POV

Chanyeol memutar langkahnya saat ia teringat akan hadiah yang harus diberikannya pada Baekhyun tadi. Namun langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu kaca caffe itu saat ia melihat Baekhyun dengan seseorang yang tengah mengusapkan airmata Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum manis dihadapan orang itu. Sedikit banyak, Chanyeol merasakan kebahagiaan itu.

Chanyeol dengan susah payah menelah ludahnya sendiri. Juga menelan rasa sakit hatinya. Ia tidak boleh marah, karna ini juga salahnya karena telah membiarkan tempat disisi Baekhyun kosong sehingga tak menutup kemungkinan akan ada yang menggantikan posisinya.

Dengan berat hati, Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Kali ini ia bersumpah tak akan kembali ketempat itu. Biarlah kado kecil ini ia berikan nanti. Meski terlambat, tidak akan mengurangi ketulusan hatinya.

===~ChanBaek~===

Kris menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah duduk didepan tivi sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Kris menyodorkan segelas coklat panas yang ia buat untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerima gelas bergambar luffy itu dengan senang hati. Kris duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"kau sudah dengar berita itu?" Tanya Kris serius. Baekhyun menoleh sembari menyesap coklat panasnya.

"berita apa? Kalau soal Appa Chanyeol yang meninggal, yeah aku sudah tau itu,"

"sudah kuduga. Kau juga sudah tau soal Chanyeol yang.. harus ke Jepang itu kan?" Tanya Kris lagi. Baekhyun hanya diam namun tidak dengan matanya. Matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang mengalir turun dari pelupuk matanya hingga jatuh ke tanah. Kris mendekatkan tubuhnya. ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar dengan jiwa yang begitu ringkih.

"dia bahkan tak pamit padaku. Apa dia tak mencintaiku lagi Kris?" ujarnya lirih. Mata Kris ikut berkaca-kaca.

"percayalah Baek, dia mencintaimu.. sangat," memori Kris kembali ke malam sebelumnya. Saat dimana setelah ia mengantar Baekhyun pulang setelah melayat, Kris kembali ke rumah duka berniat menemani Chanyeol yang tengah berkabung dengan meninggalnya sang appa.

_Flashback_

Kris hanya diam setelah ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah. Menemani Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Kris paham betul Chanyeol pasti merasa kehilangan sosok Appanya itu. Meskipun sejak kecil waktu yang mereka habiskan, tapi quality time yang mereka habiskan bersama adalah kenangan indah tersendiri.

"Kris," panggil Chanyeol. Kris hanya menggumam menyahuti. "apa kau mencintai Baekhyun?

Sontak Kris menoleh pada sahabatnya itu. Dia –Chanyeol- masih menunduk. Sorot matanya kosong. "apa yang kau bicarakan Yeol? Aku hanya menyayangi Baekhyun sebagai sahabatku itu saja. Apa yang membuatmu sampai berfikir seperti itu padaku?"

Nyatanya Kris berbohong. Kris menyukai Baekhyun bahkan mencintainya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sosok Baekhyun yang manis, ceria, dan friendly membuatnya jatuh hati. Pesona Baekhyun sulit dielak oleh Kris.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman yang seolah mengintimidasi Kris. bahkan tanpa Kris bicara-pun Chanyeol sudah tau Kris bohong. Kris mencintai Baekhyun. Meski ia tak berniat merebut Baekhyun darinya namun ia memanfaatkan kesempatan cukup baik. Chanyeol bisa melihat cinta Kris pada setiap tindakannya pada Baekhyun yang beberapa kali ditangkap matanya baik sengaja atau pun tidak.

"setidaknya aku bisa bernafas lega setelah ini. aku sudah menemukan orang yang pantas untuk menggantikan posisiku."

"apa yang kau bicarakan Park Chanyeol? Aku tak mengerti sungguh"

"appa sudah tiada, maka hari-hari kedepannya aku yang akan memegang kuasa penuh atas perusahaan. Aku tak bisa berada disisi Baekhyun lagi Kris. I have to go."

"ja-jadi benar kau akan ke Jepang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lemah. "dan itu artinya aku tak bisa menjaga Baekhyun lagi. Kris, perlu kau tau aku akan selalu mencintai Baekhyun tapi sekarang aku melepasnya karena aku tak bisa lagi menjaganya dengan kedua tanganku. Aku rasa hanya kau yang pantas menggantikan posisiku. Tolong jaga Baekhyun-ku dengan baik Kris. aku akan pergi. Aku harap kalian bahagia selamanya," Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan ergi entah kemana.

Kris menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Dia merasa sangat-sangat jahat pada sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memiliki perasaan terkutuk itu pada kekasih sahabatnya sendiri. Bahkan saat sahabatnya kini dalam masa-masa terpuruknya Kris tak bisa membantu apapun.

_Flashback End_

===~ChanBaek~===

Kris nampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannnya meski waktu telah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Kris menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Ekormatanya melirik sebuah pigura kecil yang selalu terpajang diatas meja kerjanya. Ia tersenyum melihat 3 sosok yang tengah menyengir lebar menghadap kamera. 2 sosok itu mengapit 1 orang yang tingginya lebih pendek. Kris-Baekhyun-Chanyeol.

"kau begitu kejam Yeol!" lirih Kris sendu.

Tok tok tok

Pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk dari luar.

"Kris, kau didalam?" Tanya sosok itu dari luar. Baekhyun.

"yeah. Masuk saja Baek," Kris dan Baekhyun memang tinggal dalam satu appartemen. Kris yang meminta dengan dalih ia ingin menjadi tempat pertama dimana Baekhyun akan berlari saat ia dalam masalah. Termasuk pelarian cintanya.

Kemudian sosok manis itu masuk dengan sebuah mug putih ditangannya. Nampak asap yang mengepul dari atas mug itu. Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja Kris meletakkan mug itu dan duduk dipangkuan Kris. Kris nampak kaget dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti ini. ini pertama kalinya sejak 2 tahun kepergian Chanyeol.

"waeyo? Ada yang salah denganmu Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris penasaran. Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya agar bisa menatap Kris, masih dalam pangkuannya.

"aku merindukan Chanyeol," dan Kris berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mematikan hatinya saat ini juga. "tapi semakin aku merindukannya, aku semakin merasa sakit. Eotokhae? Kau bisa membantuku Kris?" jemari Baekhyun memainkan ujung kerah kaos Kris. tatapannya nampak sibuk memperhatikan tingkah tangannya sendiri.

"I can't Baek, I Can't help you. Don't care how much I try to help you, it never works!"

"Let me try once again Kris. Let me hear the question that you ask a year ago." Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Pertanyaan setahun lalu? Yang mana? Selama ini ia cukup bayak bertanya. "let me be yours, Wu Yi Fan. Maybe now I do still not love you. But who knows, as time goes by love can be bloomed between us. It can happen right?"

Kris tersenyum mendengar secercah harapan dari Baekhyun. Namun harapan itu tak lebih dari 20% mengingat 80%nya telah dimiliki oleh Chanyeol.

"you're mine Baek. Now you're mine." Ujar Kris pelan. Keduanya saling menatap dan tersenyum lembut. Inikah awal baru bagi mereka?

===~ChanBaek~===

**Kris POV**

4 tahun telah berlalu. 4 tahun sejak aku mematenkan Baekhyun menjadi milikku Ahh tidak hanya 20% dari hatinya karena sisanya masih dimiliki Chanyeol. Kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu? Kalian tau, setiap malam Baekhyun akan pergi ke toilet. Jika hanya untuk buang air kecil aku tak akan masalah tapi, aku selalu mendengar suara isakan Baekhyun tiap kali dia ditoilet saat tengah malam dan sesekali menggumamkan nama Chanyeol. Dan sebenarnya kami sudah berpisah beberapa minggu lalu.

"-nim. Kris sajangnim" tegur seseorang. Oh astaga sejak kapan Lay ada diruanganku?

"oh eumm.. ya? Ada apa Lay?" tanyaku gugup. Oh ya kenalkan dia Zhang Yi Xing atau Lay dia assisten-ku sekaligus emm.. kekasihku yang baru. Haha.. yah kalau kalian menganggapku jahat, mungkin begitu kenyataannya. Sudahlah kujelaskan ini nanti.

"ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda. Dia bilang dia dari Jepang." Jawab Lay.

"jepang?" tanyaku bodoh. Seingatku aku tak punya janji apapun dengan clientku yang dari jepang dan proyekku dengan mereka juga lancar-lancar saja.

BRAKK!

Belum terjawab pertanyaanku pintu ruanganku sudah didobrak paksa oleh seseorang berbadan tinggi yang tengah ditahan petugas security kantorku. Tunggu! Dia…

"Cha- Chanyeol?"panggilku tak percaya.

"lepaskan! Ugh! Wae? Kau kaget karna kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba? Kau brengsek Kris!" setelah Chanyeol bebas dari kekangan petugas yang menahannya itu dia menghampiriku dan mencekal kerah kemejaku. Aku bisa melihat kilatan amarah dimatanya. Aku memberikan kode pada petugas security itu ketika mereka hendak menyeret Chanyeol lagi.

"kalian semua keluar. Aku ada urusan dengan tuan ini. jangan biarkan siapapun masuk sebelum ada perintah langsung dariku. Arraseo!" perintahku. Tak lama ruangan ini hanya tersisa Chanyeol dan aku.

"kau tak ingat apa pesanku Kris? saat aku menitipkan Baekhyun padamu. Saat aku melepasnya. Kau tak ingat?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin dan penuh penekanan. Sedikit banyak aku merasa tersudut. Mungkinkah Chanyeol tau aku dan Baekhyun telah berpisah dan menjaling hubungan dengan Lay? "bukankah aku memintamu untuk menjaganya? Kenapa kau menyakitinya? KENAPA KAU MENYAKITINYA? HOW DARE YOU TO HURT HIM BY CHEAT ON HIM?!"

Chanyeol melampiaskan kemarahannya, kemurkaannya pada Kris dengan bogeman-bogeman yang dilayangkan kewajah tampan Kris. Kris tak ada niatan untuk mengelak. Ia membiarkan itu semua hingga akhirnya Chanyeol lelah dan berhenti memukulinya.

"benarkah aku menyakitinya Chanyeol-ssi?dia.. Baekhyun bahkan tersenyum saat mengetahui kenyataannya. Ia tak menangis sedikitpun. Mungkin airmatanya telah habis karna menangis tiap malam."

"khh.. jadi kau selalu membuatnya menangis setiap malam?" Chanyeol nyaris murka lagi.

"bukan. Bukan aku yang membuatnya menangis setiap malam. Tapi kau! Waktu 6 tahun tak cukup baginya untuk melupakanmu dan memberikan hati dan cintanya kepadaku. Teganya kau meninggalkan dirinya sementara hati dan cintanya ikut bersamamu. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan Chanyeol-ssi?" aku menatapnya. Dia balas menatapku.

"dia milikmu dan kau juga miliknya. Itu takdir. Jadi seberapapun besar usahaku aku hanya diam ditempat tak bisa menggeser posisimu yang telah kokoh disampingnya. Kau tau bagaimana perasaanku selama ini Chanyeol-ssi? SESAK!

Aku begitu mencintainya hingga melupakan fakta dia tak akan pernah mencintaiku. Hingga pada akhirnya ada orang lain yang datang dan memberiku tempat special dihatinya dengan seluruh cinta yang ia punya. Salahkan aku jika aku menerima itu semua?

Aku tau aku jahat Yeol. Tapi kumohon mengertilah akupun lelah. Byun Baekhyun hanya mencintaimu! HANYA MENCINTAIMU camkan itu!" kataku panjang lebar. Chanyeol diam dengan mata yang berlinangan airmata. Begitu juga denganku. Bukankah kami terlihat sangat cengeng?

"aku harap kau mau menemui Baekhyun. Dia pasti akan sangat senang. Tolong obati rindunya yang ia simpan rapi dalam hatinya selama 6 tahun. Dia masih menyimpan sejuta cinta untukmu, Chanyeol-ssi,"

Chanyeol tak menggubris perkataan Kris. ia pergi begitu saja.

"assshhh.. Chanyeol sialan!" Kris meringis kesakitan di sekitar pipinya.

===~ChanBaek~===

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar hotelnya dengan tampang lesu. Salahkan pikirannya yang begitu penuh sejak pertemuannya dengan Kris tadi hingga membuatnya seperti itu. Ia duduk di ruang TV, tepat disamping namja berkulit putih pucat yang nampak sibuk dengan smartphonenya.

"jadi?" Tanya namja itu. Kris menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa membiarkan tubuh lelahnya sedikit rileks.

"Baekhyun tidak pernah sedikitpun mencintai Kris. Kris menjalin hubungan dengan Lay karna ia lelah menunggu Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol lesu.

"sudah kuduga. lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kris?"

"tak banyak. Menghajarnya itu saja."

"bodoh!" ujar namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Yya! Sopan sedikit Oh Sehun!"

"hei, itu memang kenyataannya kan? Baekhyun mencintaimu begitu juga dengan kau, lalu kenapa kau melepasnya untuk orang lain? Dan kau memukuli orang yang menjaga Baekhyun. Kau.. arrgh.. too complicated!" terang sehun.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "I Know it" lirihnya pelan.

"So, what you wanna do next?"

"Go home!"

"eh? Park Chanyeol! Seriously it will be end just like this? You're not trying to get Baekhyun back to you? Eventhough you've know that you two still freakin' in love?"

"siapkan semuanya. Kita ambil penerbangan pertama ke Jepang!". Chanyeol bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan layaknya orang bodoh kekamarnya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tak percaya dengan keputusan yang diambil Chanyeol yang notabene atasannya sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Stupid! You're moron troll! Dumbledumb!" maki Sehun untuk Chanyeol.

BRAKK!

Chanyeol membanting pintu kamarnya membuat Sehun mendengus sebal.

"dumbies!" maki Sehun pelan. Ia kembali menyibukan diri dengan smartphonenya. Kemudian dia membuka sebuah laman penjualan tiket online untuk memesan tiket pesawat dengan jam terbang pertama besok sesuai intruksi Chanyeol.

"omo! Kenapa aku memesan 3 tiket? Aiishh.. eotokhae?" Sehun panic ketika ia menyadari kesalahan penulisan jumlah tiket yang ia pesan sementara ia sudah mengkonfirmasi pemesanan tiket itu.

===~ChanBaek~===

"you idiot?" pagi ini Sehun harus kembali menahan emosinya lantaran Chanyeol yag nampak akan mengomelinya lagi.

"what?" Tanya sehun datar.

"apa ini? penerbangan jam 3 sore? Aku minta penerbangan yang pertama! Pagi Sehun PAGI! It isn't clear for you?"

"don't blame me stupido hyung! Tak ada penerbangan pagi karena cuaca buruk. Semua penerbangan pagi di delay dan jam 3 sore adalah penerbangan pertama! Aku sudah mengecek semua maskapai penerbangan dan jam terbang ke Jepang semuanya nyaris sama yaitu sekitar pukul 3 sore!" jelas Sehun sambl melahap roti panggangnya dengan emosi.

Setelah itu Chanyeol hanya diam dan sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Sehun pikir ini adalah akhir dari segala emosi Chanyeol, ternyata dugaannya salah. Seharian ini Chanyeol bersikap menyebalkan dimata Sehun. Manja, mudah marah, pendiam, arggghhh… yang jelas membuat Sehun emosi. Dan ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

Ia membuka smartphonenya hendak menghubungi nomor yang selama ini tersimpan di salah satu list kontaknya namun tak pernah sekalipun ia menghubungi nomor itu.

"_yeo-"_

"hei you, kuperintahkan kau untuk ke bandara Incheon sekarang juga jika kau ingin Chanyeol selamat! Kalau kau tidak kesana dan menyelesaikan masalah kalian, aku bersumpah akan melempar Chanyeol dari pesawat!" Sehun tak peduli jika ia akan first impressionnya dimata sang penerima telfonnya itu. Ia hanya tak tahan dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang akan berubah 180o jika sudah berurusan dengan Byun Baekhyun.

"_mwo? Siapa kau?"_

"aku asisten dari Park Chanyeol! Dia sedang berada di Korea dan 1 jam lagi kami akan kembali ke Jepang. Dan aku tidak mau jika dummbies itu masih labil karna kau!"

"_kenapa menyalahkanku?"_

"aiishh.. gara-gara- arrgghh.. aku berbicara dengan Byun Baekhyun kan? Jangan membuatku emosi!" Sehun gemas sendiri. Ia sudah cukup emosi karna ulah Chanyeol dan sekarang ia harus berurusan dengan orang yang membuatnya emosi 2 kali lipat? Hell yeah bunuh saja aku- batin Sehun.

"_anhi, aku Xi Luhan sepupunya. Baekhyun sedang mandi"_

"MWORAGO? Aiiissshhh.. Yya! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?! UGH!"

Sehun mematikan sambungan telfon sebelum ia frustasi dan melemparkan dirinya dari balkon kamar hotel yang berada dilantai 32 ini.

**~Baekhyun Apartemen~**

"siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi. ia terkekeh melihat ekspresi Luhan yang nampak bodoh sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

"entahlah. Tapi dia bilang dia assisten Park Chanyeol, dan dia mengancam akan melempar Chanyeol dari pesawat jika kau tak ke Incheon sekarang juga. Penerbangannya 1 jam lagi. Aiish.. suara namja tadi benar-benar membuat telingaku sakit! Kenapa suaranya terdengar seperti bocah?" mengusap daun telinganya.

"gurauan macam apa itu. Tak mungkin Chanyeol ada di Korea." Ujar Baekhyun sembari memakai baju. Padahal Baekhyun hari ini hanya berencana untuk menghabiskan waktunya dirumah tapi entah kenapa dia malah menggunakan jeans dan kaos putih+ jaket yang tidak terlalu tebal berwarna hitam.

"aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Si penelfon itu berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila," Luhan bergidig.

Ting tong~

Baekhyun segera membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu yang ternyata adalah Kris.

"astaga Kris, apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" Baekhyun kaget ketika melihat wajah Kris yang tampan itu dihiasi lebam kebiruan.

"ini ulah kekasihmu. Park Chanyeol. Dia sudah menemuimu?" Tanya Kris. mata Baekhyun membulat seketika.

"ja-jadi Chanyeol benar-benar di Korea? Dan dia akan.. oh tidak!"

"w-wae?"

"Kris! penerbangan Chanyeol 1 jam lagi! Aku harus ke Incheon sekarang juga!" Baekhyun masuk ke rumahnya mengambil kunci mobil dan segera pergi begitu saja.

"oh Kris? mana Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan sambil berjalan menghampiri Kris.

"ke Incheon. Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris penasaran.

"akan kuceritakan nanti. Keberatan untuk mengantarku menyusul Baekhyun?" pinta Luhan dan Kris menyanggupi itu.

===~ChanBaek~===

Baekhyun segera berlari setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya demi melihat jadwal keberangkatan menuju ke Jepang. Dan ia dapat bernafas lega karena ia sepertinya belum terlambat. Masih ada kesempatan untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali berlari menuju gerbang keberangkatan, sesekali ia melambatkan larinya demi memperhatikan wajah-wajah yang berlalulalang disekitarnya.

Baekhyun nyaris frustasi kendati ia tak juga dapat menemukan Chanyeol. Waktu yang terus mengejarnya membuat airmatanya berbondong-bondong terjun bebas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, waktu serasa berhenti ketika iris matanya menangkap vigure yang begitu ia rindukan. Melihat punggungnya saja ia sudah yakin bahwa pemilik punggung itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Kekasihnya.

**Chanyeol POV**

Aku tak mempedulikan Sehun yang mencak mencak sejak pagi. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini dia memarahiku dan menyuruhku menemui Baekhyun. Aku bukannya tak mau hanya saja.. masih punya mukakah aku dihadapan Baekhyun? Setelah meninggalkannya aku meminta dia untuk kembali? Meskipun ingin, ego masih mendominasiku.

"Sehun-ah bisa kau diam? Kau berisik sekali sungguh. Kepalaku rasanya ingin pecah mendengar ocehanmu yang tanpa henti itu!" pintaku padanya. Dan apa yang aku dapat? Dia makin mengomeliku, mengocehiku, dan bla bla bla bla bla

Aku menyeret tubuhku hendak memasuki gerbang keberangkatan. Meninggalkan Korea untuk kedua kalinya, meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa melihatnya.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Sebuah suara membuat langkahku terhenti. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sosok itu tengah berlari kearahku dan langsung memelukku dari belakang. Byun Baekhyun.. kau..

"jangan pergi lagi.. ku mohon" pintanya dengan nafas tersengal. Bisa kurasakan punggungku basah. Mungkin karena air matanya. Kris benar, selama ini aku yang terus menyakitinya, menyiksa batinnya dengan perasaan bernama Cinta yang dilingkupi dengan Rindu yang begitu mendera. "aku mencintaimu Chanyeol, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Lanjutnya.

Aku hanya diam tak mampu berkata. Aku tak lagi peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatap kami seolah kami adalah tontonan gratis. Aku hanya berusaha menikmati waktu dimana aku dan Baekhyun berada dalam ruang dan waktu yang sama.

Setelah beberapa menit lamanya, aku memberanikan diriku untuk menyentuh tangannya yang melingkari pinggangku dan melepas pelukannya. Sial! Bahkan hanya dengan menyentuhnya darahku berdesir hebat. Tidak, tidak boleh seperti ini Chanyeol!

Aku membalikan tubuhku. Mataku tak bisa lepas dari sosoknya. 6 tahun telah berlalu namun aku masih melihat sosok yang sama. Sosok Byun Baekhyun yang mencintai Chanyeol, sosok Baekhyun yang hanya milik Chanyeol. Aku merindukanmu Baekhyun-ah.

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku tersentak saat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukanku. Dia berbalik dan menatapku. Tatapannya terasa begitu.. lembut namun sendu. Kumohon Park Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu. Jangan pernah katakan hal itu lagi. Aku takut! Aku takut Chanyeol akan pergi dan meninggalkanku lagi.

"pulanglah"

Dan satu kata itu sukses membuat hatiku hancur dan seluruh tulangku melemas tak sanggup berdiri.

===~ChanBaek~===

**END**

===~ChanBaek~===

_Hahaha.. yakin dah kalo endingnya begini Author bakal dicecer abis-abis-an. Tenang sjah chingudeul semuah.. ada epilog kyakakakaka.. Wish BaekYeol Happy Ending_

===~ChanBaek~===

**Epilog**

===~ChanBaek~===

Baekhyun nampak tersenyum sendiri saat ia tengah memandang foto berukuran 150x 75 centimeter yang terpigura dan terpajang apik di salah satu sudut rumah barunya. Melihat dua sosok yang tersenyum dan berpose indah disana.

Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol's Wedding

Ia sedikit tersentak saat sepasang lengan kokoh memeluknya dari belakang. Hembusan nafas yang begitu hangat dan butterfly kiss di perpotongan lehernya membuatnya mati-matian menahan erangannya.

"Park Chanyeol hentikan! Ahhss~ geli babo!" maki Baekhyun sambil menggeliat tak nyaman dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa puas karna berhasil mengerjai is- eumm.. oke anggap saja Baekhyun itu istri Chanyeol meskipun seharusnya mereka sama-sama berstatus suami karena mereka sama-sama namja. -.-"

"kenapa kau suka sekali memandangi foto pernikahan kita heumm? Aku tau aku tampan sekali disitu" Chanyeol dengan pedenya. Ia meletakkan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun.

"yeah,, sialnya kau selalu tampan setiap hari dimataku. Kau tau, untuk berfoto seperti itu denganmu aku harus berjuang menahan rindu padamu, juga mematikan hatiku, aku juga harus menyakiti hati Kris selama bertahun-tahun. Makanya foto itu begitu berharga bagiku, karna hadiah dari segala penderitaan selama lebih dari 6 tahun itu adalah menikah denganmu,"

"ewww.. so cheesy!" ledek Sehun yang tiba-tiba lewat.

"yya! Aiishh.. kau yakin akan membiarkan dia tinggal bersama kita? Asal kau tau saja dia itu super super menyebalkan!" kata Chanyeol.

"lalu apa bedanya denganmu? Kau juga menyebalkan bodoh! Sudahlah anggap saja dia anak kita," balas Baekhyun.

"mwo? Anak kita? Shireo! Mana sudi aku menjadi ayahnya!"

"ya sudah jadi ibunya saja,"

"apa lagi itu!" Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya.

"tidak usah repot-repot hyung, aku juga agak enggan jadi anak dari alien seperti kalian hahahaha" Sehun langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"see? Kau masih ingin menganggapnya anak? Kau saja yang mengurusnya," Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"haha.. biar Luhan saja yang merawatnya, minggu depan dia akan berangkat ke Jepang dan tinggal disini,"

"oh ya? Bagus lah, setidaknya hanya pada Luhan anak itu jinak dan patuh haha.." Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. "I Love you," ucap Chanyeol didekat telinga Baekhyun.

"Love you too, tapi sebenarnya aku masih benci padamu karna masalah di bandara itu!"

"eh? Wae?"

"aiihh,, kau seenaknya membuatku hampir mati dengan menyuruhku pulang. Dan.. kau berkata 'pulanglah, dan katakan pada orang tuamu aku akan segera memboyongmu ke Jepang' iss.. menyebalkan!" Baekhyun membuat ekspresi yang lucu saat ia mengatakan _'pulanglah, dan katakan pada orang tuamu aku akan segera memboyongmu ke Jepang'_ dan kembali berekspresi sebal setelah itu.

"hahhaa.. aku tak mungkin membawamu saat itu juga sayang, sudahlah jangan dipikirkan lagi oke?" dan Chanyeol kembali menghujani Baekhyun dengan butterfly kiss yang begitu lembut disekitar wajah, leher, bahu, dan tengkuk Bakehyun.

_Cause you are my fate. No matter how far you'd go, you'll back to me again. _

===~ChanBaek~===

**Seriously its the END of this Story**

===~ChanBaek~===

Hahha.. otte? Oke ini cerita pasaran, di sinetron juga banyak wkwkwk.. mian kalo jelek T^T dan banyak kekurangan kaya alur ga jelas, keterangan waktunya ga ada, bikin bingung, banyak typo, aiihh absurd lah pokoknya mianhaeee~ *cium member EXO satu-satu*

Oke udah pada baca kan? Sekarang hayyu commnet!

Salam dari saya :*


End file.
